Waiting For a Girl Like You
by monsters-are-pretty-nyoface
Summary: You wanted to know her, befriend her, touch her because girls like her didn't exist and if only you could get close enough you too might feel what it was like to be adored.


.

.

.

_Courage is a kind of salvation._

**Plato **

* * *

Bonnie Bennett sat bored underneath the willow trees, staring into the hopeful eyes of star quarterback Klaus Mikaelson. He babbled suavely about some party fellow teammate, Tyler Lockwood, was having the upcoming Friday night. He wanted her as his date.

_Romantic_.

Puking teens, horny boys and bad music had always been her idea of a great first date - _why hadn't she thought of that_?

It wasn't that she thought herself above her peers, of course not, if anything she was quite humble given her popularity. Pretty clothes and fast cars weren't what piqued her interest though she did engage them. For her mere seventeen years she was an old soul. Billie Holiday and Janis Joplin could be found on her play list. Faulkner's _As I Lay Dying_ was one of her favorite books and she had a clandestine dream of becoming a writer. All things that the most popular girl in school shouldn't be interested in. Not that she cared.

"… and Caroline said," he paused thoughtfully. "well after she was done rambling about some PETA fundraiser, she said that you wanted me to ask you as my date." His smile was heartbreakingly dazzling.

_Damn tree hugging blonde._

Bonnie had said nothing of the sort to Caroline, in fact she told her friend that she wasn't interested in going to the party. There was going to be a meteor shower that night and her rooftop had a perfect view.

"Klaus," She blushed, running a slender hand through the dark curls. "I hadn't planned on going."

A smirk. "I'm not all that interested in going either… but I thought it might be better if you went." He finished with a wink.

Bonnie fought to keep her eyes from rolling. Klaus's schoolboy charm hadn't evolved much over the years. He still thought a smile and a wink would seal the deal with whatever he wanted.

"Rain check?"

Determined not to let the olive-eyed beauty slip through his fingers, Klaus squared his shoulders. Bonnie Bennett never accepted dates from the boys around school, thought she was too good. Perhaps, that is why boys and girls alike were infatuated with her. The mystic and allure of the unknown wrapped up in a tiny mocha singed girl was far too enchanting to go unnoticed. You wanted to know her, befriend her, touch her because girls like her didn't exist and if only you could get close enough you too might feel what it was like to be _adored_.

A sigh. "You know, I've been asking you out since," he turned his eyes skyward as he pretended to think. "the fifth grade. And since the fifth grade you've always played me to the left."

_That should tell you something_. She thought.

"I'm starting to think you don't like me." He grinned playfully.

_Nooo_, She mused sarcastically.

"I don't like parties."

"And me?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to refute when she noticed a boy walking timidly towards her. He was tall and a touch lanky. His raven hair was wild, riding the wind crazily and under his pale arm was a small stack of books arranged from biggest to smallest. His clothes were slightly peculiar for a boy of his age and culture: straight leg jeans and a plain navy polo. Very neat.

Although his face was angled towards the ground, she could tell it was one of the boys Klaus and his flock of simpletons liked to pick on. David? Derrick? It was definitely something like that.

Klaus followed Bonnie's line of sight, unhappy with the distraction. A slow smile crossed his lips when they landed on the boy. Damon Salvatore. Something about the kid was off kilter, what seventeen year old boy liked poetry? A gay one? Klaus didn't know but he knew that Salvatore wasn't someone who he deemed normal.

"Salvatore!"

Damon's curious icy blues swung upward searching out the menacing voice. He didn't have to look far to see the local high school 'royals': Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson standing under a willow tree.

He blanched a bit at the sight of Bonnie. She'd never spoke a word against him and yet she intimidated him far more than Klaus. Whenever he was near her he felt as if his heart would implode from excitement and his words always failed him. He was embarrassed to admit that she reduced him to that of a babbling fan girl. She was the Justin Bieber to his ten year old heart.

"This part of the park is closed. Run along kid." Klaus mocked as if Damon truly was ten years old.

Damon halted his approach, his eyes leaving Bonnie's stunned frame to meet Klaus's glower. He wasn't necessarily afraid of Klaus but he also didn't like confrontation if he could help it.

"Klaus," Bonnie reprimanded, placing a small restraining hand around his wrist.

"It doesn't _look_ closed, I mean you're still here." Damon replied easily, unwilling let Klaus belittle him in front of the curly haired beauty.

Klaus arched an amused brow. Damon hardly ever responded to his jabs and he found it hugely entertaining that he chose to do so _now_. "Well let me rephrase that, this part of the park is closed… _to you_." Klaus turned his body fully so that now he faced Damon, blocking Bonnie's view of the young man.

Damon's visage hinted at a pawkiness rarely seen from him as his long legs continued their stride, ignoring Klaus' demand. A lazy smirk appeared on the boy's face as Klaus stepped in his path.

"Klaus, leave him alone! You're supposed to be talking to me not terrorizing this boy."

Klaus really didn't want to ruin his chances with Bonnie, she was some sort of savior for the socially challenged, always trying to befriend them because she felt sorry for how they were treated. Honestly, he admired that about her, her huge heart, but this Damon kid was some sort of loser rebel and his respect had been challenged. Klaus had a reputation to uphold.

"Are you hard of hearing, Salvatore?" Klaus sneered ignoring the girl trying to wiggle her way between the two boys.

Damon tried not to become distracted by her nearness and instead he steeled his confidence. "Let me pass,"

"Klaus _please_," Bonnie begged, not liking where this was heading.

"Last chance, Salvatore. I'd turn around. Quickly." He peched.

Damon's books dropped by his own hand, wincing inwardly because they were new _Barnes and Noble_ purchases.

It would figure that Bonnie _'Center of the Universe'_ Bennett would take up the company of Klaus. And yet, Damon was not going to appear weak in front of the girl, his pride and desire for the her would not allow it.

Bonnie panicked. Her palms dampened as she looked between the two boys of damn near equal height. She feared for the boy because although his height was impressive, Klaus had years of sports training on his side and as far as she knew 'Salvatore' did not.

She tried once more to fit herself between the two boys but it wasn't until Damon's books hit the ground with a thud that she felt herself move. _Fast_. Faster than she would have moved on her own.

She remembered a gush of wind. A forceful impact. _Immediate_ _pain_.

She barely acknowledged the cacophony of grunts and shuffles as she tried to gather her senses, her head smarting.

Suddenly everything stopped and she was being pulled up into a sitting position on the ground. Heavy black eyelashes encasing frosty blue eyes were rolling over her in stricken concern. A pale hand reached out tentatively to swipe back a stray of ebony hair from her face. "_Bonnie_?"

* * *

Author's Note

**Apparently I'm in a writing mood. I know I have other Bonnie stories that need to be updated but I rather let them sit while I stew on furthering a plot than to add under pressure and have a chapter suck because of it. See, I'm only thinking of you guys lol! I'm planning on this being rather short. Five chapters _maybe..._ but who knows it may be sixty chapters. Depends on my excitement over it in the long run.**

**This story is so OOC and AU! Bonnie's popular. Damon's a loser. Caroline is a massive tree hugger. Elena's a criminal and Stefan is a druggie. I guess Klaus is the only one who will remain somewhat the same as the TV series.**

**I've had THE worst week so I'm hoping a bit of Bamon and Klonnie will calm my ire.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
